dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gowasu
GowasuDragon Ball Super: World Collectible Figure Vol. 7 is the Kaiohshin of the Tenth Universe. He was the teacher of Zamasu. Appearance Gowasu is an elderly Core Person with light yellow, wrinkled skin, and white hair in the style of a mohawk flipped to his left side. He wears a gray and yellow Kaiohshin coat with a long-sleeved, violet shirt underneath, a light blue obi sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara. Personality Relationships Zamasu Abilities and Power Techniques * : Gowasu has been shown to perform the Sky Dance Technique.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 55''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 17 * : Gowasu has the ability to teleport to worlds instantly.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 21 Game-Only Techniques * : Gowasu's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. * : History Past "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Gowasu watched the battles between Black, Vegeta and Goku, Zamasu. He and Shin were shocked when viewing upon the phenomenon Black created with his energy scythe. When Black's and Zamasu's Potara illuminated, Gowasu wondered if they were using them to merge.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 64 After Black and Zamasu combined into Zamasu, Gowasu was amazed by his power because of merging. After rising his energy, Gowasu noticed Zamasu created a halo. When Zamasu fired Blades of Judgement at Vegeta and Goku, Gowasu was still admiring Zamasu's power, but Shin assisted in guiding Gowasu to safety. Afterwards, Gowasu and Shin appeared where Goku and Vegeta were. Gowasu stated the with the merge of Zamasu and Goku-Black, his power has no end. Gowasu listened as Goku and Vegeta stated their desire to defeat Zamasu with more power. Gowasu stayed back with Shin while Goku and Vegeta continued to combat Zamasu. When Trunks arrived and transformed out of anger seeing his father and Goku defeated, Gowasu wondered if it was the power of rage so Shin stated Trunks's power was increasing at an "amazing rate."Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 65 Manga On the Tenth Universe Kaiohshin World, Gowasu was spectating a sparring match between the former North Kaioh of the Tenth Universe and the Kaiohshin apprentice, Zamasu, against Kibito. Before Zamasu chopped Kibito's back, Gowasu ended the match. Shin was amazed by Zamasu's power, even stating that if you gathered all the universes' Kaiohshin, Zamasu's power would have no equal, and Gowasu agreed. However, Gowasu stated that Zamasu's seriousness bothered him. Afterward, Zamasu congratulated the Kaiohshin for getting rid of Majin-Boo, but Shin and Kibito explained they needed the help of humans like Son Goku. After Shin and Kibito left, Gowasu complimented Zamasu's fighting skills but told him he needed to work on his inner-self. In the temple, Gowasu showed Zamasu a room with balls and showed him Planet Babari. He asked that Zamasu observe the humans and Zamasu found the savage. Gowasu explained that the Babarians recently evolved to their present state but were too aggressive and even asked Zamasu what he would to them. Zamasu suggested that the Babarians should be exterminated but Gowasu angrily explained that destruction was the duty of the Gods of Destruction. Zamasu wondered what the duty of a Kaiohshin was so Gowasu stated that the Kaiohshin watched over them and he had done it for the past 1,000 years. Zamasu said that the brutes would not discover harmony and enlightenment on their own but Gowasu stated that there was no way of telling, but Zamasu stated that since the countless planets have evil presence, it would be easy to make a deduction. Gowasu decided to show Zamasu and so he then caused a box of Time Rings to appear and explained the functionality of the Time Rings, saying that allowed to travel through time. Gowasu said that they will use the Time Rings to observe the future of the Babarians. On Planet Babari, Gowasu and Zamasu realized the Babarians were savage, but Gowasu was unsure until 1,000 years from then. As Gowasu was putting a Time Ring on his finger, he explained the Time Rings were last used 400 years before Zamasu became his disciple and they only allow to travel to the future and return to when they originally departed. After Zamasu commented on how they were not able to travel to the past, Gowasu stated that it was banned because altering time is a risk. He furthered explained how the Time Rings on the top row were created when parallel worlds were formed. He mentioned how a human in the Twelfth Universe from an advanced civilization who crated a machine to travel to the past, creating one of the parallel worlds, thus making traveling to the past forbidden. Gowasu noticed another ring in the box, remembering three previous meaning one had been created recently. Zamasu commented how he understood the Time Rings and wanted to travel 1,000 years into the future. Gowasu then gave Zamasu one of his Potara and told him he was temporarily promoting him as a Kaiohshin because only the Kaiohshin are meant to travel into the future. He told Zamasu to put the Potara on his left ear so he and Zamasu did not merge. Gowasu jokingly asked the idea of merging with him, but Zamasu was unsure. After Zamasu put on his Potara, Gowasu and Zamasu went 1,000 years into the future.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 One thousand years into the future on Planet Babari, Gowasu noticed the Babarians begun civilizations. Gowasu then decided to look closer with Zamasu. While on the ground, Gowasu was amazed they had developed a writing system and musical instruments. Zamasu then told Gowasu to look at the Babarians who were attacking each other. Gowasu then noticed a being in a coat and told Zamasu to look. At this moment, a Babarian was behind Gowasu and Zamasu was about to attack them. Zamasu then attacked the Babarian with a kiai. Gowasu then demanded to leave, but Zamasu decided to slice the Babarian with a Shinretsuzan. Back at the temple on the Kaiohshin World of the Tenth Universe, after Gowasu got his Potara from Zamasu, he asked Zamasu his rationale for doing pointless acts. In the temple, Gowasu walked in on Zamasu watching GodTube and jokingly asked if he was giving up on being a Kaiohshin to become a GodTuber. Zamasu then showed Gowasu he was watching a video on the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition having searched for "Son Goku." After Gowasu stated that Monaka was victorious in the tournament, Zamasu asked him about the planets hovering above the arena, so Gowasu stated they were the Dragon Balls and were capable of granting any wish. Sometime later, Gowasu was writing when he decided to take a break. He then ordered for Zamasu to bring him tea, but Zamasu did not respond, so Gowasu began to wonder where he was. He was later visited by the God of Destruction Beerus and Whis, wishing to meet his new disciple, Zamasu. However, Gowasu told them he had been gone since morning and it was the first time he left without his permission. So, Beerus decided they will wait for him to return.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Sometime later, Zamasu appeared and he apologized and said he received an emergency summons from his Kaioh successor. Gowasu then introduced Zamasu to the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, Beerus, and his attendant Whis. Beerus questioned Zamasu about his whereabouts and wondered why he visited the sage, Zuno, and Zamasu responded saying he watching GodTube piqued his interest. Gowasu wanted Zamasu to explain himself when Shin appeared and revealed he went to the future and saw Zamasu perform countless evil deeds, shocking Gowasu. Gowasu then asked Zamasu to respond and the latter said Shin meant to say righteous.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 Zamasu then attempted attack Beerus with a Shinretsuzan, but Beerus destroyed Zamasu, reducing him to sand. Gowasu wondered what was transpiring but Shin said he would return and explain it in detail. Whis said when he was choosing a new disciple, judge their heart rather than power. Beerus then said if he chose another crazy disciple, he would beat him up, because he could not destroy him, before leaving for Earth. Gowasu was later informed of the situation in the future. He and Shin later appeared in Trunks's world and teleported Trunks and Mye to the Kaiohshin Realm of the future. Gowasu then introduced himself to Trunks and bowed as he apologized for what happened. Later while Trunks and Mye were sleeping, Shin wished Kibito was there to recover their stamina, but Gowasu stated the recovery powers were used for those following the footsteps of the Kaiohshin and to support them, but Shin said the powers were being used for evil. Suddenly, Shin sensed Zamasu killing the surviving Earthlings. Gowasu was determined to go to Earth first, but Shin said it was too dangerous, but Gowasu said he was Zamasu's master no matter how far he had fallen before departing to Earth.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 21 On Earth, Gowasu appeared behind Black as the future Zamasu killed the last Earthlings. Gowasu questioned Black's reasoning, so Black said he realized the humans would repeat their errors for a long time. Gowasu said it was his responsibility for leading him down the wrong past to becoming a god and wished for him to start over. Black was hesitant because the plan was in motion but Gowasu wanted to start a new path and for him to apologize to Zenoh but Black impaled Gowasu with a Shinretsuzan, causing him to fall to his death. Universe Survival Arc Sometime later, Gowasu was with the Lamushi and Kusu for the Zen Exhibition Match in Zenoh's Palace. After Daishinkan informed the Gods of Destruction, Kaiohshin, and Angels of the Tournament of Power, the Zen Exhibition Match began with Majin-Boo from the Seventh Universe and Basil from the Ninth Universe.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 78 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *Gowasu's name is a Japanese archaic verb for "to be." References Site Navigation Category:Core People Category:Kaiohshin Category:10th Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Genderless Characters